OneShots The Cure for Writer's Block
by GhostDog401
Summary: Just short stories I have written to help get rid of my writer's block. I finally decided to post them. Now up To Breathe Again: Sam wasn't listening she just kept doing CPR, "come on you jerk!" she hissed down into his ear, "if you die, I will kill you!"
1. I Love Him: Love

**This story will NEVER end it's just going to be a bunch of One-Shots that I write to get rid of writer's block.**

**I Love Him: A Love One-Shot**

Danny raced through the air the wind beating against his burned face, he tried to ignore the pain as he raced through the air his eyes growing heavy, he knew that if he didn't hurry he would become unconscious.

He knew where he was going; quickly he dodged a bunch of blasts from Skulker and then flew faster. Finally he burst through Sam's window she was there waiting a Fenton Thermos, quickly she sucked up Skulker and rushed to Danny's side.

He stared at her through blurry eyes and then fainted in her arms.

**A little while later**

Danny woke up to cold cloths touching his face; he turned to see Sam smiling at him as she helped heal his burns.

All too quickly she was done and Danny was gone.

She sighed as she watched him go, someday she would tell him.

Someday she would tell him who she loved.

Him.

**There you go Hope you Enjoy.**

**Please Review ALL SMILEYS ARE ACCEPTED!**


	2. Say No: FutureLoveSong

**Okay People I DO NOT OWN Danny Phantom or Speak Now. Nickelodeon and Taylor Swift do.**

**The following is a song-fic, (Usually I don't like Song-fics, but this one kept coming back to me so ya) if you do not know the song Speak Now here is a link to it. **.com/watch?v=oMfyDIeZ7XU

**Now on with the show!**

**~GhostDog401**

**A Future/Love/Song Fic: Listen To Me, Say No!**

**I am not the kind of girl  
Who should be rudely barging in  
On a white veil occasion **

Sam ran towards the church building, her head down. She had to get there in time, she had to get there before Danny said yes.

**But you are not the kind of boy  
Who should be marrying the wrong girl **

Sam growled she and Danny had fought over something stupid and broken up of course, Paulina had stepped up to take Sam's place as _Danny Phantom's _girlfriend and soon to be wife.

**I sneak in and see your friends **

Sam slowly pulled open the door and snuck inside. She looked around to see Tucker, Jazz, Valerie, and Danny's parents. All looked a little depressed at who Danny was marring.

**And her snotty little family  
All dressed in pastel **

Next Sam turned to see Paulina's family sitting down in the front row. They were all dressed in bright colors, like yellow and stuff, it made Sam want to puke.****

And she is yelling at a bridesmaid  
Somewhere back inside a room  
Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry 

Sam listened as Paulina yelled at Star for being an idiot and ruining her make-up and dress. Sam sighed, poor Star she could imagine her pale face and shaking hands. Sam knew about Paulina's dress she had seen Danny and her picking it out. Well mainly Paulina, Danny had just kinda stood there nodding and glancing over his shoulder.****

This is surely not  
What you thought it would be 

This couldn't be how Danny wanted to spend the rest of his life. It was crazy, he was marry a seriously crazed up fangirl!

**I lose myself in a daydream  
Where I stand and say: **

Sam slowly went over her plan in her mind, thinking about what she was going to do.****

Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out  
Of the church at the back door

Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out  
And they said "speak now"

Fond gestures are exchanged  
And the organ starts to play  
A song that sounds like a death march 

Sam sighed if all the outfits were black instead of white this wedding would be a funeral. She knew that Danny was probably thinking the same thing.****

And I am hiding in the curtains  
It seems that I was uninvited  
By your lovely bride-to-be 

Sam knew why she had been uninvited; it was because Paulina didn't want competition. She had watched Danny make an invitation for her, and then later watch Paulina throw it away telling Danny that she hated Danny and never wanted to see him again. Breaking his heart.****

She floats down the aisle  
Like a pageant queen

The second Paulina started to walk down the aisle Sam could see the look of dread in Danny's eyes, but he forced a smile to play across his lips and prepare himself.**  
But I know you wish it was me  
You wish it was me (Don't cha?)**

Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out  
Of the church at the back door

Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out  
And they said "speak now"

**I hear the preacher say  
"Speak now or forever ho-old your pea-ea-ea-eace"**

Sam knew that this was it, the moment she had waited for, but she was nervous.

**There's the silence, there's my last chance  
I stand up with shaking hands, all eyes on me **

Sam gulped as everyone turned to face her, looks of horror etching across everyone's faces.****

Horrified looks from  
Everyone in the room  
But I'm only looking at you. 

Sam was aware of the looks from the audience, mainly from Paulina. The Fentons, Tucker, and Valerie all seemed slightly glad she was there.****

I am not the kind of girl  
Who should be rudely barging in  
On a white veil occasion  
But you are NOT the kind of boy  
Who should be marrying the wrong girl!

**So don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out  
Of the church at the back door**

Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out  
And they said, "speak now" 

"Don't listen to her," Paulina tells him. Smiling and grabbing Danny's hand. "This is stupid we love each other right." She batted her eyelashes at him.

"No," Danny said. Pulling away from a shocked Paulina. "I'm sorry, but this isn't going to work."****

And you Say  
Let's run away now  
I'll meet you when  
I'm out of my tux at the back door

Baby, I didn't say my vows  
So glad you were around when they said  
"Speak now"

_**ONE YEAR LATER!**_

Sam smiled and laid her head on Danny's shoulder. They had gotten married almost right away, Paulina had tried everything to stop the wedding, from law orders, to rumors, to standing up and telling Danny to stop, but none had worked.

She looked at Danny, it was her life and it had ended with a Happily Ever After.


	3. Eyes: LovePoem

**This is going to be from Sam's and Danny's POVs the first one is from Sam's.**

**A Love/Poem Fic: Eyes.**

**Sam's POV!**

His **blue**** eyes**

Are timid and shy

He keeps them down, away

But I know the truth

I know about his other **eyes**.

The **eyes** of a hero. . .

His **green**** eyes**

They are determined and ready

He keeps them up and stares proudly

But both his **eyes** are loving and caring

Worried about others, never about himself

I love both sets of **eyes **

**Green** or **blue**,

Both of them are perfect to me.

**Danny's POV**

Her **eyes **are beautiful

They're perfect

The perfect shade of **violet**

And they stand out against her black clothes and hair.

Her **eyes** are caring

They are always worried about me

They cry when I get hurt

Oh how I hate to see them cry

But they will always be beautiful and perfect.

At least to me.

**Hey how did you guys like this it just kept coming to me in English. (We were doing a Poetry unit so ya) Hope you liked it please review.**


	4. Remembering: LoveHurtComfort

**Part of Bluegoo2's Challenge**

**Love/Comfort/Hurt: Remembering**

Danny lay on his bed; tears were rolling down his cheeks as he thought over and over. _What if she doesn't make it? What if the hit was too much? What if she dies? _Danny moaned and turned over so his face was in the pillow. _His Sammy might die, today. He had told her to run, but she wouldn't listen. Why hadn't she listened?_

Danny closed his eyes and he saw the scene play before his mind, it was all his fault.

**Flashback**

"_Sam run!" Danny yelled as a newly upgraded Skulker, shot at him. Danny winced as the shot missed him by a hair and hit a tree behind him, the tree in turn burst into flames. "I'll be fine, but you need to leave!" As if to prove him wrong Skulker shot at him, the shot hit him dead on and he went flying into a wall. He moaned and sat up slowly._

"_Danny!" Sam screamed. Dropping her gun she began to run towards him._

_She didn't see Skulker raise his gun to fire at her, an evil glint in his eyes .Danny's eyes widened when he saw the gun, "Sam!" He yelled. "Look out!" He was a second too late. The shot was fired and he felt tears coming to his eyes as it hit Sam in the back, her screams of pain the most horrible sound to his ears._

"_Sam!" He yelled. "No!" He raced to her side, she was bleeding badly and her eyes were closed, she was barely breathing. "Sam, please wake up you'll be okay, wake up please." Nothing happened, Danny felt his anger rising, it was unlike any anger he had ever felt before. He turned to Skulker glaring, his hands already charged up with ectoblasts and fired._

_He never gave Skulker a chance to fight back or to run. It was one hit after another each one was followed up by Danny screaming, "how could you! I loved her! She could die!"_

_Finally he couldn't take it anymore and sank down to his knees, sobbing allowing Skulker to make a mad dash for it. Flying as fast as he could as a little green blob, his suit lay in tatters on the ground._

_Danny carefully knelt down next to Sam and lifted her up slowly. She groaned, but didn't move. Ignoring the blood, her blood that trickled through his fingers he rushed her to the hospital. At the door he changed into Fenton and quickly burst into the doors._

"_Oh my goodness!" A nurse cried when she saw Sam. "What happened?"_

_Danny felt tears running down his cheeks as he gasped, "There was a ghost attack, Phantom got knocked unconscious and the ghost shot at me and she-she took the hit for me." He sobbed, sure the story wasn't true, but it would do for now._

"_Okay, okay, young man, calm down and let us take her," reluctantly Danny handed over Sam, who was still barely breathing._

"_Will she be okay?" He asked. _

_The nurse shrugged, "we will do what we can."_

_Danny nodded and sat down on a waiting bench._

"_Young man," the nurse said looking over her shoulder. "You should probably go home and come back later your clothes." Danny looked down to see that his shirt and jeans were covered in blood, Sam's blood._

_He sighed and nodded getting up slowly and walking out the door._

**End Flashback**

Danny sobbed on his bed it was horrible; he should have been able to help her. She could die any second and it was all his fault. What would he do without her?

"Danny," a voice said from his door way. "Are you okay?" Of course it was Jazz.

"I'm fine," Danny told her from under his pillow.

"Danny, no you're not," Jazz told him. "If you're worried about Sam she'll be okay it wasn't your fault—"

"Not my fault!" Danny screamed. "Jazz, she got hurt because of me! Me! How is this not my fault?"

"Danny I—"

"No Jazz, just go away! I don't want to talk to you right now!"

Jazz sighed and walked out of the room.

Danny continued to sobbed until another memory, a happier one, settled in.

**Flashback**

"_Danny where are you," 5 year old Sam giggled._

_Danny giggled from under the kitchen table. Covered by the table cloth he made sure not to talk._

"_Danny please tell me where you are please," Sam tried again._

_Danny said nothing._

"_Danny help!" Sam screamed._

_Danny was up in a heartbeat and looking for Sam. She stood in front of him smiling, "Got'cha," She smiled._

"_Hey not fair. One day you might actually be in trouble and I won't come because you tricked me too much," Danny pouted._

"_Oh Danny," Sam said. "You'll always come to my rescue. Now watch me get Tucker." _**(1)**

**End Flashback**

Danny smiled at the memory, then that smile turned to a frown. He hadn't been there to save her. Not this time and now she was paying dearly for it. He sobbed and not being able to take it anymore, stood up and transformed. He was going to see Sam, no matter how many people told him not too. As he flew another memory surfaced.

**Flashback**

"_Ha ha got you Sammy!" A seven year old Danny yelled, as he tagged the girl in front of him._

_The girl in turn turned around sharply and with an angry look in her eyes told him, "don't ever call me Sammy again."_

_The seven year old Danny gulped and nodded. Ignoring the laughs from his best friend Tucker as he watched._

"_Okay, Sam," He said still nodding._

_Sam smiled and tagged him on the shoulder, "Your it!"_

"_Hey no fair," he yelled running after her._

_After they were far away, far enough for nobody to hear, Sam leaned over and told him, "Danny you can call me Sammy, when we're alone okay."_

_Danny smiled and nodded, "okay Sammy." And then getting a playful look in his eyes he tagged he again. "Your it!" He quickly began to run away._

"_Danny!" Sam yelled chasing after him. "Get back here!"_

_Danny just laughed and continued to run. "Can't catch me Sammy!"_

**End Flashback**

Danny laughed to himself, remembering how confused he had been that day, but soon his face was filled with sorrow again as he phased through the wall and into the hospital room Sam was in.

It was way past visiting hours, but Danny didn't care. He quietly sat down next to her and watched her slowly breathe up and down, up and down. She looked so vulnerable so fragile, he hated seeing her like that.

"I am so sorry Sammy," he whispered to her. He wondered if she could hear him, but didn't dwell on it. "This is all my fault, I should have done something."

"There was nothing you could have done Danny," Danny looked up to see, Sam's violet eyes open and looking at him. She smiled, "I knew you would come. I kept asking for you and they kept saying you couldn't come, but I knew you would anyways."

Danny looked up at her and smiled, "Of course I would come, Sammy. I will always come back to you I promise."

Sam smiled and nodded, "thank you, for coming, Danny. It means a lot for you to be here with me, I love you so much, who cares what my mother says."

Danny's head shot up, "wait what was that?"

Sam's eyes widened at her slip up, "Um, who cares what my mother says."

"No before that."

It means a lot for you to be here with me," She tried.

"No, in the middle," Danny said, while having serious déjà vu.

Sam gulped, "that I love you." She whispered softly her eyes looking down wards.

Carefully Danny lifted up her chin so that she was looking into his eyes, "me too Sammy. Me too."

She smiled and they hugged. Suddenly the door began to open and they both gasped. Quickly Sam let go of Danny and he went invisible.

A doctor walked in and he was smiling, "you were very lucky Ms. Manson, you're going to be just fine."

"Yes!" Sam cheered, but she wasn't alone without thinking about Danny had cheered as well.

"Oops," He mumbled.

As the doctor yelled, "who's there?"

Blushing Danny became visible, "um hi." He said nervously as the doctor just gawked at him.

"You're-you're Danny Phantom."

Danny smiled, "the one and only."

"What are you doing here?"

"Well you see sir, I blame myself for what happened to Sa-um Ms. Manson, as you called her, over here and I came by to make sure she was ok," Danny explained quickly.

The doctor nodded, "yes as you can see Ms. Manson will be just fine. Good-bye Mr. Phantom."

Danny nodded and waving to Sam flew away. He landed in his bed gentle and transformed. As he fell asleep he remembered his last memory for that day.

**Flashback**

"_Hey Danny?" Sam started to ask one evening while watching the stars. "Do you ever wonder what it's like to go into space?" The two some were now ten and Danny was lying next her, Tucker however had fallen asleep._

"_I guess so Sammy," Danny answered with a shrug. "I mean I guess it would be cool, but how would I get up there?"_

"_Astronauts go up there right?" Sam said._

_Danny nodded, "ya I guess so." Then his eyes lit up in happiness. "I know I'm gonna be an astronaut when I grow up and then I can go up to the moon and bring you some of it back."_

_The darkness hid Sam's blush and she was thankful for it, "thanks Danny." She said, lying back. "I would like that, I would like that a lot."_

_Danny smiled and they watched as the meteor shower began._

**End Flashback**

Danny smiled in his sleep everything was perfect now.

**1} If someone can tell me where I got this Flashback they a give me the next topic for my story! (Hint: From another one of my stories. It's from one of my first 3 or 4)**

**Anyways please review! I will be doing topics from Bluegoo2' challenge until I get other ideas.**


	5. What Am I: HurtComfort

**Congratulations to Nivogirl for being the first to guess. You can give me a topic and I'll do a one-shot for you. (Ember if she doesn't answer you are welcome to give me a topic) Anyways the answer was Maybe I'll Get Another Chance! Anyways on with the next one-shot!**

**A Hurt/Comfort/Love Fic: What Am I?**

**Danny;'s POV**

I looked down at his hands, what was he? Was I alive or was I dead? Was I a ghost or a human? Was I a freak or not? I sighed and put my head in my hands, what was I?

I was so confused. I didn't know what to think. I wasn't completely alive, but I wasn't completely dead. It was as if I had fallen into an awkward in between state, where nothing made sense.

Then brought up his next subject was I evil or was I good? I had seen what I could become and although I have sworn never to become _him _I still wondered about it. So many people say I am good, said that I protect them from the other ghosts. Yet, some of the closest people to me yelled at me always. Sure they didn't know that it's me, but that wasn't the point.

So what am I good or evil? Dead or alive? I don't know. I groaned and fell back onto my bed. Why did things have to be so confusing? Why did life have to be so unfair? Out of all the people in the world and I was the one that died. Well I didn't die I'm still half alive, so I'm half dead right? So that brings up the question again, what am I? Dead or alive?

I don't fit in with ghosts and I don't fit in with humans. I'd be a freak in the Ghost Zone, but likewise if this world found out I'd be a freak here too. So where do I belong?

Suddenly I hear the creak of the door and a soft voice, "Danny?" It says slowly and I look up and instantly my fears and confusion melts away.

I blush lightly as I look into her eyes, her eyes are amazing, the perfect shade of violet and they stare at me with worry, I don't want them to worry. "Are you okay?" She continues, looking at me. Her clothes are all black or purple, but it fits her.

I nod yes, but she can see through me she shakes her head and sits down next to me. "What's wrong Danny?" She asks.

"Nothing," I tell her, again she doesn't believe me. She stares at me with those beautiful violet eyes and finally I cave in. "I'm just really confused. I mean come on Sam, how can someone be half dead and half alive. I don't fit in anywhere, not here with humans, not back with ghosts. Sam, I could hurt you with one flick of my head, I could turn into _him, _I could-"

"Danny stop it!" She yells interrupting me and I stare once again up at her. "Listen to yourself! How can you say that you're evil or a freak Danny? You are only one thing and that is a hero! And if I catch you ever doing something like this, I promise I can make things very uncomfortable for you!"

I stare at her amazed, she is now standing on her feet pointing at me, her eyes are a mixture of sadness and anger. She believes in me and that is all that matters right now. I smile up at her and nod. "Okay Sam, never again."

"Promise?" She asks.

"Promise."

With that she leaves the room and I sigh she always knew just how to help me. I just wish that I could tell her that I don't care about Paulina or any of the other girls at school, the only person I have ever really loved is her and only her.

**Hey this isn't my best work, but I liked writing it. Please Review**


	6. Years: SongLove

**Hey Everyone GhostDog here! This is a song fic with the song 100 years byh Five for Fighting. So ya, ENJOY!**

**100 Years (c) Five for Fighting  
Danny Phantom (c) Butch  
The Plot (c) ME!**

**A Love/Song Fic: Years**

**I'm 15 for a moment  
Caught in between 10 and 20  
And I'm just dreaming  
Counting the ways to where you are**

**I'm 22 for a moment  
And she feels better than ever**

Danny smiled and looked over at Sam, smiling then slowly getting down on one knee held out a ring, he laughed as Sam tackle him in a hug saying yes over and over again before e could even say something

**And we're on fire  
Making our way back from Mars**

Danny waved as he stepped out of the NASA Space Ship having been the first person to set foot on Mars letting him live his lifelong dream

**15 there's still time for you  
Time to buy and time to lose  
15, there's never a wish better than this  
When you only got 100 years to live**

**I'm 33 for a moment  
Still the man, but you see I'm a they'  
A kid on the way, babe  
A family on my mind**

Danny laughed as Sam began to go on and on about baby names and how the room would look and so on.

**I'm 45 for a moment**

**The sea is high**

**And I'm heading into a crisis**

**Chasing the years of my life**

Danny lay on the floor with his kids looking through old scrapbooks and yearbooks laughing with his kids.

**15 there's still time for you  
Time to buy and time to lose yourself  
Within a morning star**

**15 I'm all right with you  
15, there's never a wish better than this  
When you only got 100 years to live**

**Half time goes by  
Suddenly you're wise  
Another blink of an eye  
67 is gone**

Danny laughed and going ghost grabbed his grandson and flew him up into the air, smiling as he began to make airplane sounds and spread out his arms.

**The sun is getting high  
We're moving on  
I'm 99 for a moment  
Dying for just another moment**

Danny lay in his bed tears leaking from his eyes, he knew that he was dying but he wasn't ready, he was so worried he would go mad, turn into Dan.

**And I'm just dreaming  
Counting the ways to where you are**

He looked up when he felt a hand on his arm, there was Sam, her gray hair up in a ponytail.

"It will be okay Danny," she whispered. She had been right and a couple months she had joined him.

**15 there's still time for you  
22 I feel her too  
33 you're on your way  
Every day's a new day**

**15 there's still time for you  
Time to buy and time to choose  
Hey 15, there's never a wish better than this  
When you only got 100 years to live**

22 year old Danny awoke with a start remember his dream he smiled, that was going to happen he would make sure of it. With that he picked up the phone and called Sam telling her to meet him at the park.

**So what did you guys think, not my best work, but hey writer's block is a deadly curse that I am trying to get rid of. So ya please review!**

**Also I'll take song requests, as long as they aren't weird/swear a lot, so ya.** REVIEW!


	7. Max'sRecording: Angst

**Okay this is to help promote a fanfiction story me and a bunch of friends are doing. It's what we think a spin-off of the DP series would be like; it has new characters as well as old. This is going to be in my character Maxine's POV. **

**She opens the series as well as explains what's going on. Anyways ENJOY!**

* * *

**AngstFic: Max's Recording**

_**Audio Recording, Written Down by: GhostDog401.**_

**Max's POV**

_~Silence~_

First thing you need to learn here is that you can't trust anybody, friends will always betray you, like mine betrayed me.

But, sorry I'm getting ahead of myself, my name's Max Katelyn Johnson. (Well technically it's Maxine, but if you call me that, well let's just say you better sleep with one eye open for the rest of your life) I'm recording this message to an old tape recorder I found under my bed at H.O.P. Oh you're probably wondering what H.O.P is. It stands for Halfa Organization of Protection, but that's a lie. It's a prison where they take us, so the world won't know.

Now you're probably thinking, wait what more halfas, aren't there only three in the world, and one of them is in space?

Yes, as far as you know you're correct, however when Phantom sent the disastroid through the Earth, with his seeming flawless and full proof plan, he didn't realize that every plan has flaws. You see when it went through the Earth it sent out radioactive waves of ectoplasm. Those closes to the meteor when it passed through were affected, mostly kids. Since we were still growing our DNA was easier for the ectoplasm to bond with.

The government keeps us hidden and away from everyone else, tries to hide the flaw in Phantom's plan, but they won't forever and someday I'll be out of here.

I just have to wait for the next chance I have, and make allies, allies, not friends, because I don't make friends anymore.

_~Inaudible Yells and Banging~_

Crap somebody snitched on me, and told the guards that I was making this recording. I need a place to hide it, a place to hide it.

_~More yells and a loud crash~~_

Crap, crap, um

_~Silence and then a click and a bang~_

A Man's Voice: WHERE IS IT!

Where's what?

Man: You know what!

_~Silence~ _

No I don't

Man: Turn the place upside down if you have to, that recording cannot get out of this camp!

_~Loud Bangs and Crashes~_

New Voice: Sir there's nothing here, it must have just been a prank

Man: No, she's a trouble maker this one, but since there's no proof we're gonna have to let it go, but if I ever hear of you doing something this again, you'll be in the basement for a week.

Yes sir

_~Silence, another click~_

Well welcome to my life

_~Silence~_

Wow this place is a wreck now

_~Sigh~_

I guess I should do something with you otherwise they'll be back. So I guess this is good-bye.

_~Silence~_

That was weird to say to a tape recorder…..Remember my name is Max Johnson, a victim of H.O.P and I need someone to realize what is going on here. Please if you hear this, send help.

_~A soft click and silence~_

**Me (Like I'm talking to the people reading this/explain the tape):** We have no idea if this tape recording is true, or if it was just a prank. We have sent out planes and other people to look for this so called H.O.P agency, but we have had no luck. Is it possible that more halfas are out there in the world? Is it possible they are being held against their will? Or was this just some prank? We have no idea, and we have found nothing and we are starting to believe that it was just a prank by a bunch of teenagers.

However there is a Maxine Katelyn Johnson, she would currently be 14, but she went missing over a year ago. No leads were left and many assumed that she ran away, all except for her brother Todd who said he had watched her get kidnapped. Is the person who recorded this really Maxine or did she simply get lucky with the name? We'll never know.

* * *

**So what did you guys think. Yes Max is an upcoming OC in our story HUNTED, no she's not in love with Danny nor will she ever be, she will not turn into a Mary Sue and has flaws just like everyone. However if you start to notice she is becoming a Mary Sue please tell me and why.**

**Anyways to see the story you can either go to my profile page (where there is a link) or you can get rid of the spaces here:**

**Group on DeviantART: **huntedfanart .deviantart .com/

**On Fanfiction: **www. fanfiction. net/ ~MariaAnderson8998

**ENJOY!**

**REVIEW REPLIES FOR LAST ONE-SHOT**

**KTrevo: **Lol ya it's one of my favorites too :D

**Mary Penelope: **Thanks I'm glad you liked it!

**Book phan44: **Sorry if it was confusing

**Kirara the great: **Lol thanks

**Turkeyhead987: **Thanks, lol lol lol lol (he he inside joke sorry)

**NOW REVIEW! EVEN A SMILEY WILL DO!  
THEY GIVE ME POWER! *Evil laugh and lightning***


	8. Confused: Angst

**Short Story was part of Poem Challenge, but came out more of a short story so I redid poem and posted this hear.**

**Confused: Kwan...Um does he have a last name?: An Angst Fic **

He looked around at his friends, Paulina, Dash, Star, ect

At least they said they were his friends, now he wasn't so sure

He had been kicked out, labeled by them moments ago, when Fenton started dating Paulina

Now they were begging for him back, saying that they had made a mistake

He wanted to believe them; he wanted to have his _friends _back

He looked over at Manson, Fenton, and Foley; they were all laughing, having fun

He was over here pretending, moving with the crowd

"So?" They said impatiently tapping their feet

He gulped and looked over at Fenton's group again, he wanted so badly to refuse, but he couldn't

He looked at them and plastered a fake smile onto his face, "Yes, apology accepted."

Dash laughed and lead him away, he got one last glance at Fenton and co. before being dragged off already regretting what he had done,

But this was the right choice wasn't it? He looked over at Dash and Paulina, if so why was he so confused?

* * *

**Kwan really doesn't seem that bad, maybe weird and a bit stupid, but not bad. Check out the **_**Lucky in Love**_** episode I think. Where Danny dates an overshadowed Paulina….Oh this takes place right after that**

**Think about it, without Dash and the others Kwan just kind of acts like a nerd, he doesn't really care, the tough guy act crumbles.**

**Also have you ever noticed that every now and then Kwan will defend Danny. Such as in **_**Shades of Grey **_**when at first he tells Valerie that accidents happen, when she tells him to beat Danny up, but then he ends up doing.**

**Really I think Kwan just fell into the wrong group of people. Okay enough ranting…**

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**Turkey: ***gulps* Um he he um I have no control of the story currently I wrote my chapter someone else is writing right now…..

**Yolandah-da-Hedgehoggu: **Lol ya people can be pretty dense…anyways this actually is a fully fledged story. Not with the tape recorder and stuff, but I'll put a link on my profile AT THE VERY TOP UNDER THE POLL STUFF! It's about Max and then revolves around some other halfas that escape. Hopefully I can get the person to post chapter 3 soon.

Oh and ooooooohhh super smiley, gimme! GIMME!

**Book phan44: **If you mean with the tape recorder I don't think it ever will be….maybe, however there is a group of stories called HUNTED that Max is featured in. She actually introduces the series, look on my profile I'm gonna go post a link right now!

**Huntergampastapie: **Ooooooh lots of smileys *chuckles almost evilly* so much power! SO MUCH POWER! HA HA HA HA HA *sees people staring* Um I mean um *sees keyboard and starts typing non-sense* See I'm typing, TYPING!

**PLEASE REVIEW! EVEN SMILEYS ARE GOOD!**

**More Reviews=More Smileys  
More Smileys=More Power  
More Power=More Updates  
More Updates=More Reviews  
More Reviews=More Smileys  
More Smileys=More Power  
More Power=More Updates  
More Updates=More Reviews**

***giggles* AND SO FORTH!**

**PLEASE CHECK OUT THE POLL ON MY PAGE IT'S IMPORTANT! ALSO CHECK OUT HUNTED! LEAVE A REVIEW SO I CAN SEE WHAT YOU GUYS THINK! (on this story and HUNTED if you check HUNTED out)**


	9. Blame: Angst

**This is another mess up/draft for a poem that turned into a short story….**

**Blame: A Angst Fic (Valerie Grey is talking)**

She stared at the picture in her hand,

Her eyes staring daggers into the picture

He had lied to her; he had pretended to love her, to be her friend

She growled and crushed the picture of Fenton, dropping it to the ground

He had been Phantom, that stupid, no good, evil, ecto-brat, ghost!

She still blamed him for ruining her life, but even as she picked up a gun to end what she had started, it felt wrong.

The blame was slowly being replaced by guilt, but she didn't notice, nor would she ever notice

Because he was a ghost and she destroyed ghosts

_Fine!, _Phantom's words echoed through her head as she remembered what he had said about Danielle. _Destroy ghosts! But can you honestly take part in destroying a human?_

For a second she paused looking down at the gun, could she really destroy Phantom, destroy Danny

But before she could answer her own question she shook her head and narrowed her eyes.

She hated Phantom more then she loved Danny, and for that Phantom was going to die, Danny was going to die

But she didn't care, she was lost in her own ocean of hate and blame, with no islands of hope or love dotting the waters

**All the fics I've read (and honestly have written) are about how Valerie accepts Phantom, when she finds out that Danny is Phantom, I decided to put a twist on it!**

**So what did you guys think?**

**Book phan44: **Hmmm maybe after I finish all my other fics. I'm kind of backed up...ya took on too much at once...

**Turkeyhead987: **lol, !


	10. Shot: Angst

**Shot: Angst, yet another poem draft that turned into a story….**

She couldn't believe it she had shot him, she had finally won, but the victory was hallow

For when she had gone looking for the body, to study it, to examine it, it hadn't been there

Instead of a ghost, she found a human. A living breathing human, pulse and all, she had found her son

A green-red substance leaked through his shirt, his eyes were closed, but the pain was still etched into his face

She stared down at the bodied, it wasn't possible, no one could be half dead, and there was the living er half living proof right in front of her

She carefully lifted up her son's fragile body, she had to fix him, had to cure him, before the ghost over took his body made him evil

She thought back to all the evil things _Phantom _had done, had made Danny do

She felt tears leak into her eyes she was already too late, her baby boy was gone, replaced by a monster

**So ya, Danny isn't dead, but Maddie does think that Phantom has taken over his body, has merged with Danny and turned Danny into a monster.**

**REVIEW REPLIES, er um Reply...-_-**

**Mary Penelope: **He he um ya...Val sort of lost it there...anyways ya I keep turning them into One-Shots then having to re-write them (the poems)


	11. Love: LovePoem

**Love: A Love fic, obviously  
From Danny's POV, short poem that I didn't want to use in my poem challenge I have a better one for that**

Love: A simple four letter word, a word that is so hard to say

A word that when said is often not meant truly

Love: A simple four letter word, yet it means so much

Sometimes it lasts months, sometimes days, sometimes forever

He was determined to love her forever, even if it turned him full ghost

**Evangeline Fenton: ***bounces up and down happily* How did the hope island go?

**Mary Penelope: **He he, um ya about that...*sighs in defeat* Yes I like to kill Danny, but strangly only in one-shots...

**Book phan44: **Evil Maddie! *giggles*

**Desiree Phantom: **Lol, I already review your stories (at least one of them anyway) I loved the field trip one!

**PLEASE REVIEW! Or not I don't care...but I _love _it when you do! *sees pun and w****inces*** um ya bad pun...


	12. To Breathe Again: HurtComfortLove

**A Gift/Prize For: EmberMclain13**

**To Breathe Again: A Hurt/Comfort/Love Fic**

Sam stared at Danny her purple eyes were full of tears. He couldn't be gone, he just couldn't be!

"Come on idiot," she growled under her breath as she began CPR. "breathe!"

"Sam," Tucker said behind her, his eyes were misty his cheeks tear streaked. "He's gone."

Sam glared up him, "how could you say that Tucker?" She screamed at him. "He's not gone! He's just trying to mess with us." She glared down at Danny's still human body. No heartbeat, no rising of the chest, he was just still.

"Sam," Tucker said, as he gave a pitiful glance. "He's gone."

Sam wasn't listening she just kept doing CPR, "come on you jerk!" she hissed down into his ear, "if you die, I will kill you!"

Tucker sat deciding not to point out empty threat.

He watched as Sam began mouth to mouth, more tears appeared, he had long since forgotten about his beloved PDAs that Technis had destroyed in battle.

It wasn't right, if Danny was going to go down he was supposed to go down fighting a ghost like Piranah or Dan or Vortex, even! Not some techno-freak ghost that spent most of his time screaming out his plans to the world.

Tucker kept watching Sam, yes he had given up on Danny no human, or half-human for that matter, could be dead for ten minutes and then magically come back to life. It was illogical, impossible, then again Danny was an impossible being, a half ghost, half dead, half alive, an oxymoron or at least he was.

Tucker shuttered he would never forget the look of shock and pain cross Danny's face as Technis used his technology to shock Danny to death. He had watched as his friends emerald green eyes lost their glow, turn blue and then become empty and close. His own tech, his beloved ghost fighting weapon and hacking material, had killed his best friend. To say Tucker felt guilty would be an understatement no he felt horrified, disturbed, he had just played a part in his friend's death.

He remembered the murderous gaze Sam had given Technis, a gaze he only saw (even if it was on a much lower scale) her give Paulina and sometimes Valerie and other ghosts. Her purple eyes had blazed up with hatred and before you could say "ghost" Technis was a piece of scrap metal and stuck in the Fenton Thermos, probably forever or at least until Sam felt generous.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by Sam still screaming at Danny telling him to get up. Finally he sighed, he had to pull her away, and she was just making things harder, worse, for him and herself.

He walked slowly up to her, still hearing her mutter to Danny. He watched her lean down and give him mouth to mouth again.

He put a hand on her shoulder. "Sam it's time to-" he was cut off by a sharp cough then a gasp of pain. He gasped and turned to face Danny, it wasn't possible he had been dead for nearly 20 minutes now.

But there he was his chest slowly rising and falling in a steady rhythm. His sky blue eyes were still closed, but unlike before they were now moving beneath his eye lids.

Sam shot Tucker a joyful look that clearly meant, 'I golf you he wasn't dead,' and then slowly shook Danny awake, right now being asleep was dangerous, it would be so simple for him to just fall back into the blanket of death. Tucker watched as his best friend's eyes fluttered opening, he expected Danny to start gasping for air and be in a state of panic, instead he shook his head slowly and groaned,

"Oh man dying twice in one year is so not fun." his blue eyes filled with their usually cockiness hiding the pain that Tucker saw underneath.

Suddenly Sam was in Danny's arms crying, her salty tears made him wince as they hit open wounds, but he didn't say anything. Instead he lifted up her head and slowly whispered something in her ear.

The next thing Tucker knew Sam and Danny's eyes were closed as the kissed, he watched as a gold ring slid onto Sam's finger and he smirked. He had always known that those two were going to get together, then he frowned, as he remembered how close this moment had come to never happening.

But as he watched Sam slowly get out a First Aid Kit and set to work on healing Danny, he shook away the thoughts of death, after all it had end with a Happily Ever After, Sam was happy, Danny was "alive" and happy, and he was happy they were all fine.

Danny had begun to breathe, again.

**So Ember what did you think? I know I also posted this on DeviantART, but I decided to post it here too, so ya….Anyways REVIEW PLEASE!**

***Random person whispers in my ear and I blush* Oh right I knew that, *clears throat* Um, but first...**

**Review Replies**

**Mary Penelope: **GUESS WHAT? I DIDN'T MAKE HIM DIE! I'M SO PROUD OF MYSELF!  
Danny: The only reason you didn't make me die was because she said you couldn't  
Me: Lies!  
Danny: Oh come on! You asked her if you could kill me!  
Me: *pouts* Fine, you have a point  
Danny: *smirks* I win

**Book Phan44: **Yep it's about Sam, also if you liked this one check out the very last poem in my 10 Little Poems fic, its probably my best one!

**Desiree Phantom: **That's okay, I get it, I use my I-Pod too!

**Okay guys now REVIEW! **


End file.
